The Aftershocks Live On
by futurebwaystar
Summary: Ever since Gabe Goodman died, he has been trying to talk to his family. He already has Diana's attention, now he has to try to get Natalie and Dan's attention. Can he do it without hurting his family, or will he make the desicion to leave... for good.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fan fiction ever! Yay! So, I thought it would be fun to write N2N from Gabe's POV. Sorry, it's a kind of shortish chapter. I'll try to post chapters at least once a week or so. (Maybe Saturday?) If you like it, please review? That would be very awesome :) So uh... Here you go!**

The first memory I had on earth was seeing my mother. I was put into her arms right after I was born. She showed me to my father, who was standing next to her proudly. They both held me close to their hearts. Yes, I remember those first few hours of my life like it was yesterday. My parents, Diana and Daniel Goodman, named me Gabriel. After the angel, they said it was a miracle that I was born. Gabriel Goodman was my new name. I remember when they brought me home. My room had blue paint on the walls, a single crib, a rocking chair, and a changing table. Every night my mother and father would sing and rock me to sleep. Everything was perfect until I turned six months old. That's when the pains began. It was a fiery pain in my lower stomach, I didn't know what was happening. I cried every night. My parents took me to multiple clinics, specialists, and even the ER. They all said the same thing, "Babies are babies and they will cry." They gave me medicine that would numb the stomach pains. It worked for a while but I knew my parents weren't convinced that everything was okay. I was trying to tell them something was wrong, but they couldn't understand me. A few nights after I turned eight months old, the pains returned. This time they were unbearable. I couldn't breathe, I just cried. My mother ran into the room frantically trying to get me to stop crying. She ran me to the car, my father was already in the driver's seat. It was very early in the morning, outside the sun was starting to rise just above the horizon. The whole car ride I just sat in my mother's lap. I didn't make a sound, she held me close to her. Halfway through the car ride I knew it was going to be too late. We arrived at the hospital, I was fading away. The last memory I had on earth was being taken away from my parents. I tried to hold on to my mother's finger, but she made me let go. I saw my mother crying and my father holding onto her. I was rushed into the emergency room. I told myself that everything was going to be okay. Well, I was wrong. I died about an hour later. I remember falling into a complete darkness. When I woke up, I heard a voice. It was her.


	2. There's a World

**A/N: Okay, so I think I'm going to try to continue this series. I think I'll try to post a chapter every week or so. This chapter may get a little confusing, but I tried to include a little bit of the song "There's a World" and what the world was like from Gabe's POV. Kinda like his own Heaven. Sorry, it's a little bit short. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own N2N! :)**

"M... M... Mommy?"

She was standing in the ER practically screaming at a doctor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Goodman? Your child, Gabe, has passed away. I'm so sorry, we did everything we could do to help. It was just too late." The doctor scribbled some notes on his clipboard. My mother burst into tears and my father cried silently. "It was an intestinal obstruction," said the doctor.

"Th... thank you doctor," my dad said quietly.

"If there's anything we can do-"

"No... That will be all," dad said.

Then they left. I was just standing there crying quietly. Did I hear them correctly? I was dead? What happened back there? I thought I was supposed to go to heaven. I felt like I was still on this earth. In fact, I _was_ on earth. I ran after my mother who was already in the car driving home. I tried to run after the car, but I couldn't keep up. I stood there in the middle of the street crying, I just wanted to be home again. I wanted to hear my mom's voice telling me everything was going to be okay. I put my hands over my eyes to wipe my tears away and wished I were with my parents again. I started to yawn, it made me realize how tired I was. I found a place on the side of the road where I could spend the night.

* * *

When I woke up I wasn't on the side of the road anymore. I was in a house, it was warm. I didn't feel any of the pain I felt on earth. I looked out the window, the sun was shining brightly and there were puffy white clouds floating around the sky. The grass was a perfect green color. I wasn't alone either. Outside children played in the streets. I knew I was free. Free from the pain of the world below. It was a perfect little world, my Heaven. But, the thing was that I didn't want to be free yet. I wanted to be with my mommy, I knew she wanted me. As I was walking toward the door, I saw my reflection in the mirror that was hanging in the corner. When I looked at myself I was shocked at the image that appeared in front of me. I wasn't eight months old, I looked at least two years old. I could walk and talk too. I knew I had to show my mom how I looked, she would be so proud. I ran outside to get my mom, I looked around until I realized that she wasn't here. I needed to find a way to get back to earth. I asked a kid who was playing in the street where earth was.

"Earth? Why would you want to go back? It's so much better here! You're supposed to forget all of that stuff," he said. He looked confused.

"I want to see my mom again," I explained, "it's nice here, but I need to find her."

"I'm Ryan, how'd you get here?" he looked interested.

"I... I don't know. I died."

"How did you die?"

"I was sick," I looked at the ground, trying not to look sad. He got the message that the conversation was over.

"If it makes you feel any better, I got hit by a car," said Ryan. "It was kinda my fault though." I was silent for a long time. "Sorry, kid. What's your name?"

"Gabe," I said, almost in a whisper.

"Well, then... Gabe. I'll help you. All you have to do is think about where you want to go, and you'll find yourself there," he said.

"What?" I was confused.

"Just think about your mom, and then you'll find her."

"Okay." I closed my eyes and thought about my mom. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in my own little world anymore. I was standing inside _my_ house, in _my_ living room. Did I just do that? Cool! I could teleport anywhere! I teleported around the living room for a while, I was completely distracted until I heard crying from upstairs. I decided to see what was happening. I walked upstairs to find my mother in my holding herself, like she was trying not to break into a million pieces. She was sitting in the rocking chair in my room. She had the music box in her lap, they used to play it for me to help me go to sleep.

"Mommy?"

She ignored me. Could she hear me? She had to! I needed her more than anything.

"Mommy," I spoke up. This time her head whipped around when she heard me call her.

"Who's there?" she said. She sounded scared.

"Mama..." I waited a while, I didn't know what to say. "Mama, it's me. Your son, Gabe. Gabriel."

"No. My mind is playing a trick on me. Gabe is dead, he died a few years ago," she started crying again.

"Mama, it's not a trick. I really am here," I ran to her side, "see? I'm alive!"

"Gabe died when he was eight months old. You look older."

"Mommy, it really is me. I'm alive. Please, believe me," I almost begged. She studied my face for a while. I moved the music box and sat in her lap. She put her hand on my cheek and tears started to come from her eyes.

"Gabe, it really is you! How did..." She hugged me tightly. "Where have you been? All these years."

"I've been in this great place," I explained to her what my world was like, I told her about Ryan. She listened carefully and nodded her head. "It's great! You should come with me!"

"Gabe, I can't, what would your father say? Plus, Gabe," she pused, "I'm pregnant," she put her hand on her stomach.

"Mom? You guys have me though," I was upset that they were trying to replace me.

"Gabe, you're... well, how do I say this? Uh... Gabe, honey, you're... dead. Your father and I thought it would be a good idea to have another child, to try again. Do you understand?" she looked worried.

"Yeah, mom. I understand," I looked at my mom's eyes. It felt so good to be home.

"Can you help me with this baby? Can you make sure nothing goes wrong?" she looked sincere.

"Yeah, mom. I promise she'll be healthy," I hugged her tightly. I was interupted when I heard Dan's footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Di, honey, are you okay?"

"Yes, everything's great!" She paused and whispered to me, "Gabe, you have to go now."

"Okay, mom. I'll come visit you soon. Tell dad that I said hi."

"Okay, I love you, Gabe."

"Love you too," and with that I went back to my own world.

"Di, is everything okay? Who were you talking to," Dan walked in puzzled.

_Gabe! I was talking to Gabe! He's still alive! _"Uh... I was talking to myself."

"Is the baby okay?" asked Dan.

"Yeah, she's fine," said Diana.

"She," Diana whispered.

"Okay, let's go to bed," said Dan.

"Thanks Gabe," Diana whispered to me.

Dan and Diana walked quietly to bed. Even though I was in my world, I still heard her. This was just the beginning of my story.


	3. Love, I Know You Know

**One Year Later**

I looked over the side of the crib. There was a tiny baby in there. I leaned over her to get a closer look. She was wearing all pink and was sleeping quietly.

"She's your new sister," said my mom as she walked in the room. My mom touched her small hand. "Natalie," she whispered.

"Natalie," I repeated. I still didn't understand why I had a sister. I didn't know if I should love or hate her. "Mommy, what about me?"

"Gabe, we love you," she said. "Lots of families have more than one child." She grabbed my hand, "Let's go." We walked out of the room together.

* * *

Dan was sitting in his usual chair reading a book, when Diana came downstairs.

"Is everything okay? You look... tired," he said.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"Hey, are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm fine!" she yelled.

"Jesus, Di. You look worried," he said as he walked over to her.

"I told you I'm fine!" she started to cry.

"Di! Diana! What's wrong?" he held her tightly.

"I'm fine! I'm fine..." she whispered. I ran to her side and held her hand.

"Mom," I said.

"I'm fine, Gabe," she whispered.

Dan sighed. He thought that they were done talking about the subject of my death. He held both of her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Diana, is that what this is about? Gabe? Di, he's dead. He's not here, and he's not coming back," he said.

All I could do was look at him. I was standing right there, and he wouldn't look at me. That was the first time I felt rejection from Dan. I ran out of the room.

"See what you've done?" yelled Diana, she watched me run out of the room.

"What?" asked Dan.

"How could you?" she screamed.

"How could I what? I didn't do anything," said Dan.

"Gabe, come back!" she said and ran after me.

Dan stood there and sighed. He was still confused. "_Why did she yell at me like that?"_ he thought.

* * *

"Gabe, I'm so sorry!" she said as she hugged me.

"It's okay," I said.

"No, it's not," she paused, "I wish he could see you the way I see you."

"It's not his fault, don't be mad at him," I said.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah, mom."

"Promise?"

"Promise," I said.

"Go to bed, it's getting late," she said.

"Goodnight!" I said.

"Goodnight."

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry again, this is a very short chapter. But it's SOMETHING! I've been busy with school and I just moved into a house (yay!) so I've been away from a computer. After I get moved in I'll write LONGER chapters and update more often! Promise! Thank you for the reviews!!! :)**


	4. Supergirl and the Invisible Boy

**A/N: Next chapter should be out soon! :) **

**PS. I get to see Aaron Tveit in RENT as Roger! Sorry, I don't know why I added that. I'm just really excited! haha  
**

**I don't own N2N Gabe, Henry, Nat, Di... blah... You know.  
**

Time flies, I kept my promises. What do I get in return? Rejection.

* * *

"Mom, leave me alone! I fucking hate you!"

"I didn't mean…" Diana burst into tears.

"I know you meant it! Fuck you! Fuck this family! Fuck… life!" Natalie screamed. She ran upstairs leaving Diana crying in the living room. She tried to run to her room, but I stood in front of her door so she couldn't get through. "What the fuck?" she said under her breath, "Why can't I get in?" She hit her door as hard as she could. I finally let her into her room. She sat on her bed.

"Say sorry…" I whispered in her ear.

"Not on your dead body… Oh, wait!"

"Don't' even go there," I warned her.

"None of this would've happened if it weren't for you," she pushed me away. "God, I must be crazy. I'm talking to air."

"No, you're talking to your big brother. You can tell me anything, you know that. Would you like it better if I were alive?" I asked.

"Yes and no. No, because mom would still like you better and I'll still be the invisible girl. Yes, because it would make me feel not-totally-crazy by talking to air," she said in one breath.

"You need to relax. By the way, what could've mom done to make you this upset?" I said calmly.

"Ask her. It's better to hear it from her mouth than mine. Now get the fuck out of here! I'm fucking crazy! I wish we could be a normal family," she started laughing and crying. I decided to leave her alone so she could have her moment.

_Fourteen year olds,_ I thought. I walked downstairs to find my mom lying on the couch bawling her eyes out. I went and sat next to her. We just sat there for a while; I didn't want to upset her so I decided to let her tell me what was wrong.

"You're sister… I didn't mean…" she sobbed.

"I know you didn't mean it," I didn't know what I was talking about. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"I had a… moment… in Costco… and a few of her friends witnessed it," she said.

"It's okay. Everyone has their moments. She still loves you. She talked to me," I said.

"What'd she say?"

"She thinks she's crazy because I talked to her. But, other than that everything's fine!"

My mom held my hand for a while, while she calmed down. Dan suddenly burst through the front door.

"Diana, what happened back there?" he asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it," she snapped at him.

"Di, you have to tell me," he kneeled down next to her.

"Get the fuck away! Nothing happened!" she screamed. "Ask, Natalie… or… or ask Gabe! They'll tell…" she paused after she realized she used my name.

"Shit," Dan said under his breath. "Goddamn it!" he said to himself. "Diana, I thought we were getting better."

"Better?" Diana and I asked in unison.

"Yes, Di, better. I thought we were moving on. Didn't you clean out his room?" Dan asked her.

"No. She didn't! I told her not to," I said to Dan.

"I… I tried. I swear! I couldn't do it!" she yelled.

"Diana, you have to let him go now. It's been sixteen years," Dan sighed.

"She can let go of me whenever she wants to!" I yelled at him.

"Okay," Dan stood up. "I'm going to call Dr. Fine. Everything's gonna be okay," he walked out of the room.

"Would you just answer me? Goddamn it!" I yelled after him.

"It's okay. He'll come around," Diana said.

I looked after him one last time. _Dad, please remember me, _I thought. Dan paused, like something hit him, then he kept walking.

* * *

"Why doesn't he talk to me?" I complained to my mom.

"He's trying to forget about you. I try to convince him that you're here. He won't accept it," she answered quietly. I sat in silence for a while. My mom and I sit in silence a lot; she doesn't like to talk about things until she's ready to talk about them.

"Why doesn't Natalie see me?" I asked her.

"She's mad at you," she said. "She thinks I love you more than I love her," she explained.

"Ha! She thinks she's the invisible girl. What if it's the other way around? What if _she's _the one who is the favorite? I mean, you love her, Dad loves her, and I love her. You're the only one who likes me," I thought out loud.

"You know I love you. I love both of you equally," said Diana.

"Yeah," I said.

* * *

Ryan and I sat down together under a large tree. He had become one of my very good friends over the years. We were talking about what happens to people when a loved one dies.

"Listen, I know you love your mom and all… But you have to stop visiting her," he said calmly.

"I know, I know, blah, blah, blah... I've heard this shit a million times," I said sarcastically.

"I don't want to be the boring one here, but I'm serious. I know it's hard to let her go, but she _wants _to let you go. She _can't _because _you_ are harming her," he said in a serious doctor voice.

"How am I harming her?" I snapped at him.

"You're giving her the illusion that you're still alive. But you're not, Gabe. You're dead. You've been dead for sixteen years! It's time to move on."

"Shut the fuck up. I can do whatever the fuck I want to do!" I guess I lost control of my temper. I tend to do that sometimes.

"Hey, man. Chill. Seriously, it was just advice," he said trying to calm me down.

"Sorry. It's just that… she _needs_ me there. I don't know how she'll cope if I leave her. It's like… I already died once. It'd break her heart if I left again," I sighed, "I caused her bipolar and schizophrenia. I'm behind it," I admitted. I thought for a while. Was it me who caused her to have her… moments? Is it my fault her bipolar started to affect her life? I sat in silence until Ryan interrupted my thoughts.

"I know. She may need you know more than ever. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Natalie. What do you think of her?" he asked shyly.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, no reason. I just want to know. Is she nice?" he looked at his shoes. It looked like he was blushing.

"Well, she's my little sis, right? So, of course I love her. Plus, someone's gotta beat up the bullies," I said. I looked over at him, "And the boyfriends," I said with a smirk.

"Yes, right," he said.

"She doesn't know I'm there though. Neither does Dan. She ignores me, I think she's only talked to me like," I counted in my head, "twice." I looked over at him, he was blushing. "You think she's hot, don't you?"

"No! Why would you think like that? Who do you think I am? Some weirdo creeper dude who likes my best friend's sisters? I don't…"

"It's fine, chill," I couldn't stop laughing at him. "It's my turn to ask a question," I thought for a while. "What's up with your family? What happened to you," I asked.

"I died when I was two. It was a stupid mistake. Playing in the street and not looking for cars. My mom always told me it was important to look both ways before you cross the street. I never listened. So there you have it! I'm dead now," he said casually.

"I know _that_. You've told me how you died a million times. But, what was up with your family?" I asked. I was curious. I told him every detail about my life, and he never told me anything.

"I have a mom and dad, divorced. A sister and a brother, nothing too interesting," he said.

"What were your siblings like?" I asked. I was fascinated with his life. I didn't understand why he stayed here instead of visiting his family.

"My sister was older than me, her name was Anna. She was very nice, but never around. I mean, she was around more than my parents were. I never knew my brother. He was born after I died. I've been watching him grow though, he's a good kid. Actually he's about Natalie's age! He's fifteen," he explained.

"What's his name?" I asked curiously.

"Henry," he replied.


	5. More Than Memory

***HENRY'S MOM***

Anna and Ryan took it hard when we got a divorce. Or at least Anna did. Ryan was young; he didn't think much about it. Everything was happening so fast, the divorce, taking care of Ryan… I didn't have time to notice the things that were happening around me until… Well, until we lost Ryan. Anna was devastated, but she never talked about him after the accident. When we had Henry, we never told him about what happened. The accident turned into a thing of the past. Over time, even I didn't think about it.

* * *

***NATALIE***

"Mom, I'm home," I yelled. I quickly unzipped my boots and threw my backpack next to the front door. "Mom?" I called again. No reply. "Dad? Is anyone here?" I tried. Again there was only silence. _Shit, _I thought to myself. I walked through the house and found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Nat,_

_I took your mother to the doctor. There's some left-over's in the fridge. Call me if you __absolutely__ have to. Don't know when we'll be back. Hopefully before midnight._

_Love,_

_Dad._

I sighed. I ran upstairs to practice piano on my shitty little keyboard that was falling apart. I did that when I was upset. Don't laugh… But, I kinda played when I needed to get all of my anger out. This was definitely one of those times. I just hate the feeling where you don't know what you're gonna come home to every day. I wonder what happened to her this time. Freak out at the mall? Taking her anger out at an innocent person? You may think that I'm self absorbed to always complain about my life, but you try to live like I do. It hurts. I love my mother, with all my heart, but at the same time I wish she would go away forever and never come back. I get scared when she has to go to the hospital. I couldn't deal if she died. My dad has a strict rule in our household: "Never use _his_ name." I never even met _him. _But dad's afraid that the memories will hurt mom too much if we use _his_ name too freely. Sometimes I wish I could have a brother. I get lonely sometimes. I don't have many friends; people think I'm a freak. Does anyone like me?

**A/N: Part 2 will be out really soon. Please feel free to give me ANY ideas you want to see in this series. Writers block is a bitch. Thanks! :)**


	6. More Than Memory part 2

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry part two took so long! I was on vacation which was very time consuming. This one is probably my least favorite chapter. So please don't be too hard. I really just wanted to upload SOMETHING so people would know I'm alive (I'm alive I am so alive). Okay creepy next to normal jokes over. Anyway, enjoy! I also realized "more than memory" has basically nothing to do with this chapter. It's kinda shortish. But all of my chapters are going to be kinda shortish. And if it's not too much to ask... Please join the facebook Jennifer Damiano group! We have over 500 fans! AWW! ALICE, JENN, AND BRIAN'S LAST SHOW! (sad face) :(**

***NATALIE***

I sat down in the school practice room. I was here forty-five minutes before class started. This morning was horrible. I wanted to get out as soon as possible. My mom went insane, I mean like totally fucked up insane. I stopped thinking and started playing some Mozart. The sonata kinda turned into some weird fucked up improvisation, I was just at the climax of the song when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Whoa! Sounds good!" he said.

"You know I still get to be in here for seven and a half minutes?"

"Yeah... I just like to listen. I'm Henry, and you're... Natalie?" he asked nervously as he held out his hand.

"Uh... Yeah. It's a little creepy that you know my name," I said, deciding not to accept the handshake.

"We've gone to school together for like," he paused to count in his head, "six years? I sit behind you in four different classes!"

"Uh... That's also very creepy," I added not knowing what else to say.

"Well, you know you're in here a lot? Like before school... and after?" he said trying not to be awkward.

"Yeah. I guess I am," I paused trying to think of something to say before it got too awkward. He was looking at his shoes. "Uh," I glanced at the clock, "seven minutes?"

He started to walk away. _Shit!_ He looked offended. It almost made me laugh how he had those puppy-dog eyes, like he was disappointed.

"You give up way too easily," I added. _God, that was stupid! _

"You're kinda a confusing person," he said.

"You should meet my mother," I said laughing to my own joke.

I met Henry almost every morning and we played together. He was an amazing jazz piano player. We always had funny debates over music.

"You need to relax. Classical is so rigid and structured. You have to play the notes on the page! You can't improvise or anything like that," he told me once.

I enjoyed being with him. He made me feel normal for once. His family wasn't exactly the most stable either. His parents split up and his sister was at college. He basically lived alone. I didn't want to admit it, but I was falling for Henry.

***GABE***

When I first saw Natalie with this boy, my brotherly instincts immediately kicked in. Wasn't she a little young to have a boyfriend? Hey, I know their young and stuff, but I wasn't liking this boy. He was a bad influence on Natalie. He did drugs. I didn't want Nat to start that. Anything but that. Who knows what he will pressure her into next? Sex? I was keeping a careful eye on him. But he made her so happy! This was one thing I would never understand. I wish I could've been alive long enough to find someone. I couldn't believe what I was going to do next. But my family was more important to me.


End file.
